


Of The Red Book

by NebulousMistress



Series: The Red Book [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cultural Misunderstandings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: During events of the Genii Occupation of Atlantis there was a small amount of looting. One such trophy was a book bound in red pseudo-leather.It is being translated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [boomslang](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boomslang) caused this. And drinking. And personal tragedy. But mostly [boomslang](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boomslang).

“Chief Radim, Chief Radim!”

Ladon Radim looked up from his desk at the man trying to get into his office. Two soldiers held the man at bay even though all the man held was a book.

“Search him,” Radim ordered.

The man held the book close to his chest as soldiers patted him down. “Chief Radim, I have discovered something of utmost importance, I must speak to you.”

That was all Ladon needed, more of this. He'd only taken control of the Genii Confederation a few scant months before and there'd been an endless stream of men seeking recognition for their work, of men seeking resources for their projects, of a few assassination attempts. “Who are you?” Ladon asked.

“I am Linas Rainar, apprentice in the Special Archives, I have information of utmost importance to the Genii Confederation,” the man said. A soldier tried to take the book he held. Linas clutched it tighter even as the soldier raised a weapon on him.

“Hold,” Ladon said. Linas stood looking determined, shielding the book with his own life. “What's in the book?”

“That's what I came to tell you,” Linas said. “This book was looted from the city of Atlantis during the failed occupation. I have translated it. It...” He looked at the soldiers. “Chief Radim, this is sensitive information.”

“Hand me the book,” Ladon said. Now that he saw the book he remembered. Before the invasion went bad Kolya had sent soldiers out into the city to search for anything that might be useful: storage devices, books, tools, information, intelligence. The strange plastic-cased machines attached to the city directly had been left alone, useless as they were once disconnected from their cords, but an armful of books were collected and salvaged despite Kolya's failure. This book bound in artificial leather had been one of them.

“Sir,” said one of the soliders.

“Stand down,” Ladon said. He ran his hands over the cover of the book. Its red cover felt like leather, creaked like leather but it didn't smell or age like leather. There was no way of telling how old the book really was. The pages were edged in gold so it must have been an important book. A single satin ribbon was sewn into the binding, its blood red line marking a page in the middle where the original owner had been forced to halt his reading. The pages were covered in the strange fat-round letters of the Lantean script, broken only by plates of intricate ink drawings and detailed maps.

“I need to speak to you in private,” Linas said. “Please. It's important.”

Ladon nodded. “Leave us,” he said, addressing his guards. “Stay outside in case I call for you.”

The two soldiers bowed before leaving, still sparing an odd look at the apprentice who commanded Chief Radim's attention.

“Now then,” Ladon said. “Why did I have to send my personal guard away?”

Linas pointed to the red book in Ladon's hands. “That is a holy book,” he said.

Ladon went still. He gently put the book down on his desk and stared at it. Fear bloomed openly on his face. “A holy book?” he asked.

“I have translated the first chapter,” Linas said. “Their god is called the One, Eru, also called Iluvatar. He made the Ainur, his offspring, who then sang their world into existence. There were battles of song fought between these offspring, the wise and proud Melkor against varying others. Their myths speak of dissonant chords between Melkor and the rest, that this dissonance during creation caused the snows and the clouds, raised mountains and sundered canyons. This is a holy book, Chief Radim. Its theft was an act of war.”

“I am aware of that,” Ladon snapped. It was an old tradition. As the Wraith marauded and civilizations fell, as the words of the Ancestors fell into myth and legend, the preservation of the few remaining texts of the Ancestors became paramount. The theft of one of these holy books was an act of war, the destruction of one a crime so blasphemous that the death of the accused was the only acceptable action. And yet the Lanteans had never approached him about the loss of this book. There had never been a question or comment picked up by anyone within the Genii spy networks. No one had protested. No one had complained. No Lantean had ever mentioned the loss of a holy book. Perhaps the Lanteans thought it had merely been misplaced? Perhaps the owner was dead? Perhaps they did not wish to draw attention to the theft?

Perhaps the Lanteans didn't know the Genii had this book.

“How much have you translated?” Ladon asked.

“Only the first chapter,” Linas admitted. “There are many more chapters. This first one details the creation of their world they call Arda, Earth.”

Ladon prided himself in not showing emotion at that statement. He had heard the Lanteans call their homeworld 'Earth'. Perhaps 'Earth' was a common name for their Arda, perhaps Arda was an archaic name like so many others in holy books. But that meant...

This book was real.

This was not a small book and the first chapter was only a few leaves, less than a dozen. The myths that remained locked in this book, the knowledge...

“Translate the rest,” Ladon said. “I'll have you pulled from your other duties if necessary. This is an issue of utmost importance to the Genii people and to the Genii Confederation.”

Linas bowed. “Thank you, Chief Radim,” he said.

Ladon handed him back the book. “Keep your translations secret,” he said. “We cannot afford someone informing the Lanteans about our endeavors. I do not wish to declare war.”

“Of course,” Linas said. “I will keep the translations in code. I will send you--”

“No,” Ladon said. “It's too risky. You will give a verbal report with each section translated. Your notes are to be kept under lock and key. No one knows about this, do you understand?”

“Of course.” Linas bowed again, the precious holy book held to his chest. Burned into the cover was the book's title.

 _The Silmarillion_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://nebulousmistress.tumblr.com/) where you can find a hundred little fanfics I never posted here. Check it out, drop a line, maybe dare me to write something for you.


End file.
